Nunca más te haré llorar
by Blankaoru
Summary: Una historia típica: Kenshin ha decidido casarse con Kaoru, pero a causa de algo que ella no le ha querido revelar, la hace sufrir, hasta que un día, mágicamente, las cosas se aclaran. Espero que les guste. ONE-SHOT.


**Nunca más te haré llorar.**

**Acto único**

* * *

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Kenshin abrió los ojos. Se sentía sumamente bien y pronto se levantó para hacer sus deberes en casa. Kaoru y Yahiko habían salido temprano para hacer algunas compras.

Su ánimo era inmejorable y es que las cosas se estaban dando muy bien. Hacía unos días le habían quitado las vendas del brazo que se lastimó durante el combate con Enishi, cuando fue al rescate de Kaoru, y a pesar de que Megumi le dijo que su cuerpo no le permitiría tener más batallas, eso lo tenía sin cuidado: se prepararía entonces para tener una vida pacífica. Además, habían otros temas que en el último tiempo requerían más de su atención. Por ejemplo, Kaoru.

Siempre se había propuesto ver a la joven como la persona a quien él le debía su hogar y compañía. Y aunque durante lo de Shishio se negó a pensar mucho en el tema, lo cierto es que durante el secuestro de Kaoru por parte de su cuñado, se le hizo patente e innegable que ella era muchísimo más para él que una simple casera. Había sentido un dolor físico insoportable al visualizar a la joven muerta en el dojo, con una espada clavada en el pecho y la mejilla sangrante por una herida en forma de cruz como la que cargaba él. Se había quedado sin aire al comprender, en esos momentos, que nunca más vería su sonrisa, ni sentiría su presencia por la casa. Supo que sin Kaoru la residencia Kamiya no volvería a ser su hogar, y que nunca más encontraría uno, porque era ella ese hogar que siempre había buscado.

-Un hogar… - murmuró. - Sería bueno entonces proponerle mi idea.- continuó Kenshin sonriendo. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que ella lo quería. Y él por lo demás ya le había dado varias muestras de afecto como para que ella a su vez se diera cuenta de que esta vez, el rurouni había encontrado a su compañera, como la vez que le había tomado la mano saliendo del cementerio donde descansaba Tomoe.

Pensaba en esas cosas, cuando Yahiko entró corriendo, llamándolo. El cuerpo de Kenshin se tensó al verlo entrar corriendo, y solo. ¿Le había pasado algo a Kaoru? Esperaba que no. Desde que había descubierto sus sentimientos por ella, sabía que como nunca antes, era vulnerable a todo lo que se relacionaba con la joven. Sobrevivió a lo de Tomoe y se levantó. Ahora sabía que si pasaba lo mismo con Kaoru, él no duraría mucho.

-Megumi mandó llamarte… - dijo el chico sin aliento en cuanto se le plantó delante.- Kaoru sufrió una caída… pero no entiendo por qué está tan mal… no ha podido levantarse de la cama.-

-¿Qué, pero qué…?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomándolo con premura de los brazos.

-No lo sé, no entiendo qué está pasando, pero Megumi dijo que tienes que ir ya.-

Yahiko no había terminado de hablar cuando Kenshin simplemente ya no estaba a su lado.

* * *

Kaoru mantenía la vista baja, muy pálida, mientras permanecía sentada en la cama de la clínica de la doctora. A Kenshin se le encogió el corazón al verla. ¿Dónde estaba esa valiente sonrisa que ella siempre le mostraba?

Megumi cerró la puerta del cuarto y se llevó a Kenshin aparte, lejos de la joven.

Una punzada en el pecho atacó al pelirrojo cuando vio la cara de Megumi. De inmediato exigió explicaciones y la doctora trató de calmarlo.

-Antes de hablar del diagnóstico, necesito saber qué pasó con Kaoru, pero ella se niega a responder mis preguntas, por eso tuve que llamarte a ti. Respóndeme con la verdad, porque esto es serio.-

-Desde luego.- respondió Kenshin.

Megumi, un poco incómoda, miró hacia todos lados. Luego preguntó.

-¿Has tenido intimidad con Kaoru?-

Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza. Megumi lo estudió unos momentos.

-¿Me dices la verdad? Puedes confiar en mí. Yo sé que ustedes se quieren, y viven solos. Son adultos y no le deben explicaciones… -

-Nunca.- respondió Kenshin. Entonces Megumi cerró los ojos, porque la única posibilidad que se le venía a la mente era horrorosa. -¿Qué pasa con Kaoru?. Dime de una vez.-

Megumi se mordió los labios por un momento. Con respecto a Kaoru, uno nunca sabría cómo podía reaccionar Kenshin. Le dio la espalda, mientras simulaba que arreglaba un par de frascos del estante de la farmacia.

-Kaoru se ha caído esta mañana. Se resbaló en el Akabeko y cayó sentada. No se pudo levantar sola.-

-Pero eso… ¿Acaso ella no puede caminar?- Kenshin se aterró y Megumi se acomodó el cabello.

-Hablo esto contigo porque debemos mantenerlo en reserva si queremos mantener la buena reputación de Kaoru. Ella puede caminar. No se pudo levantar porque… -Megumi nunca se había visto tan incómoda.- No sé cómo decírtelo pero… puedo asegurar que Kaoru estaba embarazada y con la caída perdió… -

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-

Kenshin dio un paso hacia Megumi y trató de controlarse cuando notó el modo en que ella retrocedía ante él. La estaba atemorizando.

-Un aborto.- dijo Megumi.- No se puede mover de aquí hasta mañana, por lo menos.-

¿Kaoru había tenido un aborto? Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! Megumi le había preguntado si habían tenido intimidad. Quería saber si él era el padre, pero si no era él…

-Kaoru no ha querido responder nada de lo que le he preguntado.- dijo Megumi.- Y por eso pensé que podías haber sido tú el padre. Pero si no es así, me queda una posibilidad. Creo que tal vez Enishi… -

-No.- murmuró Kenshin.

-Estaban solos.- dijo Megumi.- Y tardamos varios días en llegar. Quería vengarse de ti y posiblemente… -

-¡¡NO!!- dijo Kenshin fuera de sí, antes de salir hecho una furia hacia el cuarto donde Kaoru intentaba descansar. Megumi lo siguió como pudo, para que no hiciera una locura. Sin embargo la rabia del pelirrojo estaba desatada y sin mediar consecuencias, entró en la habitación de la joven trabando de inmediato la puerta con algo para estar a solas.

Cuando llegó hasta la cama, apenas podía controlarse. Kaoru temblaba visiblemente cuando él apoyó las manos sobre la suave superficie de las frazadas.

-Quién.- preguntó en voz baja.

La joven no dijo nada.

-¡Respóndame!- insistió Kenshin, tomándola de los brazos.- Si fue Enishi, juro que yo lo buscaré y… -

-No fue él.- dijo la joven con la voz ahogada. -¡Oh, Kenshin, lo siento mucho!-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso usted estuvo con otra persona? ¿Es eso?- La rabia de la venganza fue pronto sustituida por la rabia de los celos. ¿Ella no lo quería y se divertía con otro?

-No, no es eso… -

-¿Con quién estuviste?- preguntó en un tono amenazadoramente bajo. Kaoru, que había pensado llevarse el secreto a la tumba, se mantuvo firme aunque le temblaban las piernas.

-No te diré nada.- dijo la joven acostándose con cuidado y tapándose hasta la barbilla.- Perdí un bebé esta mañana y siento como si hubieran apaleado todo mi cuerpo. Megumi y Yahiko han sido gentiles conmigo al hacerme preguntas esta mañana pero tú… - Kaoru reprimió un sollozo.- Pero tú me atemorizas y sólo quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas hasta que vengas en otra condición porque yo… perdí a mi hijo y sólo siento deseos de estar sola y de llorar.-

Kenshin pareció comprenderla por unos momentos y se encaminó a la puerta. Kaoru, angustiada, se permitió entonces llorar. Tarde entendió que la calma estaba lejos de llegar.

-Megumi.- dijo Kenshin a la mujer que hizo pasar al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.- Debe jurarme que jamás nadie sabrá lo que le ha pasado a la señorita Kaoru esta mañana.-

-No te preocupes. No se lo revelaré a nadie.- dijo la doctora. Kaoru notó que Kenshin volvía a su modo formal y humilde de hablar, y que incluso la llamaba "Señorita Kaoru". Éste, por su parte abrió la puerta nuevamente, por donde entró Yahiko e incluso Sanosuke, ambos extenuados luego de correr hasta ese lugar.

-Están aquí reunidos los amigos más cercanos de la Señorita Kaoru. Y es por eso que quiero aprovechar de expresar un compromiso muy serio con ella ante todos, dado que no tiene familia conocida con quien pueda hablar estas cosas. -De inmediato se volvió hacia ella.- Señorita Kaoru, ¿Se casaría usted conmigo?-

Kaoru no alcanzó a contestar, pues Yahiko y Sanosuke comenzaron una fiesta en el mismo momento. Felicitaron a Kenshin e incluso a Megumi, y por supuesto, a ella. Kaoru no dijo nada, pero Kenshin los echó para afuera, con la misión de decirle a Tae y de contactar con Misao de inmediato. La boda se realizaría lo antes posible.

Los jóvenes no esperaron una instrucción más, tampoco que Kaoru respondiera a la pregunta formulada. Y es que en verdad, sabían que la joven amaba a Kenshin casi desde que llegó a la casa a vivir con ella, de tal modo que asumieron que respondería que sí.

Megumi salió a atender una urgencia y Kaoru miró a Kenshin sin lograr digerir del todo lo que había pasado.

-Pero qué… -

-Nos casaremos.-

El rostro de la joven se iluminó de esperanza.

-¡Entonces me quieres!-

-Usted ya no es virgen, y sería una deshonra para sus antepasados que se descubra tal cosa. Por eso la tomaré por esposa y este asunto se manejará con reserva. Nadie podrá hablar mal de su familia, o de la educación que le dieron sus padres.-

Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pero… pero Kenshin… - intentó sonreír.- Eso es algo tan… es decir, ¿quién va a notarlo? Si no decimos nada y después yo me caso con otro… -

-Un hombre siempre nota esas cosas. Y yo no voy a permitir que su buen nombre se vea pisoteado por cualquier otro que se case con usted y note que ya no es virgen. Usted ha sido bondadosa conmigo y por eso yo… -

-¿Lo haces por agradecimiento?-

-Eso no importa. Nos casaremos en cuanto podamos. Voy a pedir la licencia de inmediato.- respondió Kenshin un poco tieso, y saliendo presuroso del lugar. Kaoru se quedó sola, y preguntándose por qué nada de lo que soñaba, le salía como quería.

Se acostó nuevamente y tapándose la cabeza, intentó dormir.

* * *

La fiesta de matrimonio seguía en su apogeo, pero en el cuarto de los esposos, Kaoru, que ya estaba lista para consumar su unión, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Kenshin se cortó un dedo y con su sangre salpicó una sábana. Luego se sentó por ahí.

-¿Pasa algo? Creí que íbamos a… -

Su esposo negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario. Este matrimonio ha sido para protegerla y ya lo conseguí.-

-Pero… es decir… Kenshin, esto es para toda la vida. Tenemos que tener hijos y… -

-Eso lo veremos con el tiempo. Por ahora le recomiendo que se acueste y descanse, porque mañana temprano nos iremos de viaje.-

Kaoru ni siquiera hizo el intento de acostarse. Encaró a Kenshin.

-Pensé que si te estabas casando conmigo, era porque no te importaba que yo no fuera… -

-Mis motivos quedaron claros desde el principio, Kaoru. Supongo que con el tiempo pasará algo entre nosotros, pero no es algo que nos deba apurar.-

A Kaoru todo eso de la familia, el honor y el tiempo le importaba un soberano pepino. Se puso un kimono encima y se preparó.

-Pues si esta es tu idea de noche de bodas, no la comparto. Y ya que afuera están mis amigos celebrando mi boda, me iré a divertir con ellos.-

-No va a salir usted de aquí, Kaoru. Hay tradiciones que observar y… -

-¿Ahora quieres "observar tradiciones"? ¿No fuiste tú quién se casó sin mayores ceremonias para una mascarada?-

-Era otra época. Y otra situación. Como usted dijo, fue por una mascarada y no para toda la vida.-

Kaoru no podía creer que ese desconocido que tenía en frente, fuera el hombre que alguna vez le pareció honesto, valiente y gentil. Sobre todo muy gentil, bondadoso y suave con ella. Parecía a veces que ese otro Kenshin nunca había existido. Y no es que este Kenshin no fuera amable, pero a veces le parecía tan… frío.

-Se hará lo que quieras.- dijo Kaoru acostándose fastidiada.

* * *

El viaje estaba resultando un éxito, a tal punto que ni siquiera los prolongados silencios de Kenshin lo podían estropear. Kaoru, feliz, conocía un lugar nuevo tras otro, se conmovía con los atardeceres en la playa y celebraba cada amanecer. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que Kenshin no diera muestras de contento con esas cosas, pero luego llegaba a la conclusión de que él se lo merecía por esforzarse en mantener esa actitud.

-Además, todavía no comprendo por qué está así conmigo. ¿En realidad es por no haberle dicho el nombre del padre de mi bebé muerto? La primera vez no preguntó de buena forma y después no ha vuelto a preguntar. Por último, no debería enfadarse tanto, si no me quiere.-

Pensando en esas cosas se le fue la tarde, preguntándose si no sería bueno hablar con él de una vez por todas y contarle la verdad. Total, que ya eran marido y mujer.

-Kenshin, hablemos.- dijo Kaoru al entrar al cuarto del albergue tras él.- Creo que debemos aclarar algunas cosas.-

Kenshin la miró unos segundos, antes de contestar.

-No es necesario. Nos hemos casado e iniciado una vida nueva, y de eso hemos de ocuparnos.-

Kaoru observó su espalda mientras él se quitaba la ropa y la sustituía por una cómoda yukata. Por un momento tuvo la intención de acariciarlo… tal vez así lograra alguna reacción de él. Extendió una mano para tocarlo, pero se detuvo apenas a unos milímetros.

-No lo haga.- dijo Kenshin, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Kaoru se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Acaso sigues pensando en tu esposa muerta, que ni siquiera toleras la idea de tocarme?- preguntó, rompiendo un tabú. Las mujeres no hablaban nunca de querer que las acariciaran.

-No es eso.-

-¿Entonces?.-

Kenshin no dijo nada, pero salió del cuarto a caminar solo.

* * *

La alegría desbordante de Misao contrastaba con la mirada opaca de Kaoru.

-¡Y así fue como me pidió matrimonio! Oh, Kaoru, mi señor Aoshi es tan fascinante, misterioso y romántico. ¡Me encanta!-

La joven casada intentó sonreír. Pero no pudo engañar a su amiga que la miró preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Las cosas entre Himura y tú están bien?-

Kaoru no pudo contenerse.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor, Misao. Llévame contigo a Kyoto… no sé, inventa algo, llama a los ninjas, pero no permitas que Kenshin me vuelva a ver.-

Misao se asustó verdaderamente. ¿No que Kenshin y Kaoru se amaban? Kenshin se veía normal, pero Kaoru estaba delgada y muy nerviosa.

-Kaoru… -

-Por favor… Misao… -

-Pero… -

-Dile a Kenshin, como que es idea tuya, que quieres ir a pasear a Tokio. Si lo haces, prometo contarte todo.-

Misao accedió a la petición de su amiga, notando que Kenshin las acompañó en todo momento, hasta que Kaoru creo un momento de distracción y escaparon de su vista en algún tramo del paseo. Corrieron por unas callejuelas hasta que Kaoru, con alivio, supuso que no las iban a encontrar. Desde allí accedieron al río, a un lugar en el cual, bajo la sombra de un sauce, pudieron tener su conversación.

-Todavía no puedo creer que seas la misma persona que soñaba noche y día con estar entre los brazos de Himura.- dijo Misao.- él día de tu boda estabas radiante.-

-Ay, Misao… desde el principio todo esto partió mal. Kenshin no es malo conmigo, ni violento. De hecho es totalmente igual a como era antes de casarnos. Hermético, no me muestra sus emociones y se molesta si intento acercarme a él. Duerme en una habitación aparte de la mía… -

-Entonces nada ha cambiado.-

-Si, ha cambiado algo. Me cela, me vigila constantemente. Me acompaña en todo momento… -

-Pero Himura es muy hábil.- observó Misao.- ¿Cómo es que no ha dado con este sitio?.-

-No lo sé.- dijo Kaoru con sinceridad.- Todo lo que te puedo decir, es que yo me crié en esta ciudad y conozco cada rincón de ella. Desde antes de casarme que no venía por aquí, y decidí dejar este escondite a salvo de Kenshin, para usarlo contigo si es que venías para contarte mi historia. No puedo hablar de esto con Yahiko, Megumi no soporta que hable mal de mi esposo y en Sanosuke no confío.-

-A ver… - dijo Misao palmeando las manos.- Veamos… Partamos por el comienzo. ¿Por qué Himura está así contigo?-

-La culpa es mía, Misao. Lo eché todo a perder. Si le hubiera contado a Kenshin lo del bebé antes… si no hubiera sentido tanta vergüenza… -

Kaoru inició así un largo relato, comenzando por la noche en que concibió a su bebé, pasando por los días en que sin saber siquiera que existía, lo abortó por una caída, hasta la época actual, en que Kenshin poco o nada le hablaba.

-Dijo que se casaba conmigo para mantener la honra de mi familia, pero me parece que cada día me castiga sin que yo pueda evitarlo.-

Misao, asombrada por todo lo que había escuchado, no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Y has cargado con todo eso tú sola?-

Llorando y congestionada, Kaoru asintió.

-Unos días después del matrimonio, Yahiko se fue a vivir cerca de Akabeko, con Sano. No tengo con quien hablar.-

-¿Pero has intentado contarle a Himura esto que me has dicho?-

Limpiándose la cara, Kaoru nuevamente asintió.

-Muchas veces, pero no me escucha. No quiere saber nada "de ese otro". A veces pienso que cree que Enishi me violó o algo sí, pero… una vez le pregunté si mi falta sería igual de grave si hubiese sido violada, y me dijo que en tal caso debería haber hecho la denuncia. Nada más. Misao, lo estropee y no puedo creerlo todavía… -

Misao abrazó a su amiga, que lloraba de un modo desgarrador.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, Kaoru. Lo que has hecho, e incluso el silencio que has guardado, han sido por amor y ya es hora de que ese idiota cicatrizado lo comprenda. ¿Dices que no te escucha? Pues a mí me va a tener que oír. Y después de eso, Kaoru, te vienes conmigo a Kyoto. Allá abrirás nuevamente tu escuela y que Himura se pudra aquí solo. Pero hay alguien más metida en esta historia y nos tendrá que hacer compañía.-

Las amigas se pusieron de pie y fueron a buscar a Megumi. Por el camino encontraron a Kenshin que las buscaba, pero este, lejos de regañar a Kaoru por perderse con Misao, le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiarse la cara. Y luego, le ofreció dulces.

* * *

-Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez.- dijo Misao frente a las tres personas sentadas frente a ella en el porche: Kenshin, Kaoru y Megumi.- Yo no me voy a ir de Tokio hasta que Himura escuche por completo mi historia. Megumi ha venido en calidad de testigo y Kaoru tendrá que recibir una disculpa cuando yo termine mi relato. ¿Estamos claros?-

-No me parece correcto que se meta en un asunto conyugal.- declaró Kenshin.- Eso es tabú.-

-¡Al diablo con el tabú.- dijo Misao.- Himura, sabes cómo puedo ponerme cuando quiero algo, asi que por tu bien, escucharás de mí lo que no has querido escuchar de tu mujer.

La pequeña ninja tomó aire y miró a Kaoru, que cabizbaja y temblorosa, apoyada en Megumi, asentía para darle su consentimiento de hablar.

-Escucha, Himura, esto me lo ha contado Kaoru porque no puede hablar contigo, dado que no la dejas. Todo esto se inicia con la aparición de Enishi. Entonces, tú decidiste hablarle a tus amigos sobre tu vida como Battousai y sobre Tomoe. Esa noche, Kaoru no pudo dormir… -

* * *

Tsubame y Megumi dormían, mientras Kaoru se preguntaba cómo era posible tal cosa. A ella se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño y se había resignado a pasar la noche en vela, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos para siquiera intentarlo, se agolpaban en su mente las imágenes que evocaron las palabras de Kenshin al contarle su historia. La historia de como había terminado asesinando a su esposa, dando a entender que durante todos esos años no había logrado superarlo y cargaba todavía con la culpa.

Había sido una ingenua al pensar que después de lo de Shishio podrían tener una existencia tranquila y feliz. Ciertamente Kenshin tenía razón y tal vez, la paz para su espíritu era algo vedado para él debido a sus crímenes. ¿Cómo se podía seguir viviendo con el conocimiento de que por culpa de uno, la persona que más se quería había sido profundamente infeliz y encima había muerto?

Kenshin había amado alguna vez a una mujer y por su culpa había muerto. Había jurado a una mujer hacerla feliz y aunque fuera por un error, la había matado. Había cargado con el peso de muchas muertes a lo largo de esos años hasta el día de hoy, pero seguramente era la de aquella mujer de sonrisa esquiva, la que más pesaba en su conciencia y en su corazón.

"Yo quiero a Kenshin" pensaba Kaoru "Y más allá de mis inseguridades o problemas, me siento mal por no poder verlo más contento. Qué ingenua fui al pensar que con mis manos o mi sonrisa podría darle un motivo de ser feliz. Qué ingenua sentir que tal vez yo podría ser única y especial para él. Veintiocho años es toda una vida y lo extraño hubiera sido que en estos años no se hubiera enamorado. Tomoe tenía dieciocho años, uno más que yo y estaba sola cuando Kenshin la conoció. Tal vez vio en mí su reflejo cuando nos encontramos y por eso se quedó conmigo."

"Nunca fui única ni especial. Ni siquiera una opción. Tal vez sea bueno que las cosas estén claras para mí ahora."

Dentro de unos días, tendrían una batalla contra el cuñado de Kenshin. Kaoru no estaba segura de la actitud que tomaría Kenshin en combate, y pronto se le ocurrió, que conociéndolo, se aseguraría de llegar a un acuerdo con Enishi para mantener la vida y la seguridad de sus amigos, tal vez se vaya con él para tener una pelea a solas.

Tal vez Kenshin se dejara matar por lo culpable que se sentía…

Kaoru se sentó en el futón. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Quizá si se levantaba y caminaba, incluso si tomaba agua, podría sentirse mejor y descansar un poco al regresar. Se echó una manta sobre los hombros y salió a tomar aire, cuidando de no despertar a nadie y pronto alcanzó el patio.

La calma de la noche y la paz del viento de verano apaciguaron su atribulada alma. Todo saldría bien. Sin duda así sería. Sólo había que hacerle saber al tal Enishi la historia como sucedió tal como se las había contado Kenshin. Pero… ¿Y si no les creía?

-Kenshin habló de un diario de vida que llevaba Tomoe.- pensó Kaoru en voz baja.- Tal vez, si le pregunto dónde está… Tal vez lo traiga consigo. Si Enishi leyera ese diario… -

Kaoru llegó a la conclusión de que le preguntaría a Kenshin al día siguiente sobre ese diario y caminó a la casa para beber algo. Ya se dirigía a su cuarto con agua y una palmatoria cuando escuchó voces desde la habitación de Kenshin y preocupada, se asomó para ver qué sucedía.

"Una pesadilla" pensó al verlo. Murmuraba palabras incoherentes y se movía inquieto. No pensó mucho, se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se arrodilló a su lado y le pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… ya va a pasar.- le decía.- Tranquilo, Kenshin, tranquilo.-

Le susurraba palabras dulces y al pasar una mano por su frente, notó que se encontraba húmeda. Pero Kenshin se tranquilizó como esperaba. No despertó y no fue algo que le extrañara, debido a un brebaje que le había dado Megumi para conciliar el sueño.

Se había destapado al moverse, por lo que la joven tomó el cobertor y con cuidado de no importunarlo lo tapó hasta la barbilla. Sentada a su lado, lo observó dormir unos momentos.

¿Cómo será llevar una vida que ni siquiera de noche te permita tranquilidad? Ella había vivido con desasosiego desde la partida de su padre y con el tiempo y la aparición de nuevos amigos ese sentimiento se había marchado. Pero parecía que Kenshin siempre dormía mal: bastaba que ella se levantara en la noche a buscar agua para que él se le apareciera preguntando si pasaba algo. Aún cuando se esmeraba en no hacer ruido, no había cambio alguno, al punto que un día Kaoru le aseguró que si pasaba algo le avisaría y de ese modo se libró de su intrusión cuando ella deseaba un bocado nocturno o iba al baño.

Sin embargo, sabía que muchas veces después, de eso, la seguía sin dejarse ver

-Eres muy bueno.- murmuró ella.- Si de mi dependiera, tú serías el hombre más feliz.-

Siendo tiempo de regresar al cuarto, Kaoru alargó una mano hacia su palmatoria. Dio un pequeño salto cuando la mano de Kenshin se cerró sobre su muñeca y la atrajo sobre él.

-Lo… lo siento… no quería molestarte. Ya me iba.- dijo Kaoru asustada al caer sobre su cuerpo, pues no se esperó que despertara.- Creí que tenías una… -

-No te vayas.- murmuró Kenshin apresurado. Sin soltarla la movió, acostándola sobre el tatami y pronto se puso sobre ella. La joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero Kenshin la cubrió con la suya.

El corazón de la joven estuvo a punto de paralizarse por la impresión. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

Movió la cara para librarse de su beso, sin embargo él la siguió y pronto la besó de nuevo. Kaoru se movió nuevamente, asustada, y con su mano izquierda trató de apartarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si le gritaba o incluso si le hablaba fuerte, corría el riesgo de que los demás los escucharan y vinieran a verlos. ¿Qué pensarían de eso? ¿Abofetearía Sanosuke a Kenshin? ¿Se reiría de ellos Yahiko? Estaban montando guardia en la entrada de la casa y no quería averiguar cómo reaccionarían. Además, ni siquiera ella podía vislumbrar qué le estaba pasando a Kenshin, mientras intentaba esquivar su boca nuevamente. Se retorció bajo él y repentinamente quedaron a oscuras, pues su vela se había apagado.

El cuerpo de Kaoru se tensó de temor, mientras sintió los labios de Kenshin alcanzar su cuello. Apartarlo era imposible y de pronto una palabra suya le dio a entender lo que pasaba.

-Tomoe…- murmuró, nombre que llegó muy claro a los oídos de la joven. ¿Kenshin soñaba? ¿Acaso la confundía?

-Quédate…-dijo el pelirrojo nuevamente. Para Kaoru entonces estuvo claro, pues siempre que se dirigía a ella, lo hacía de un modo sumamente cortés. No como ahora que le hablaba a su esposa muerta. Sin duda los hechos recientes se la habían traído de vuelta.

-Yo no…- trató de decir, pero Kenshin la interrumpió.

-Perdóname.-

El corazón de Kaoru era en esencia, bondadoso y tierno. Cierto que debía ser dura con Yahiko muchas veces, incluso con el mismo Kenshin, y plantarle cara de vez en cuando a Sanosuke cuando se quería pasar de aprovechado. Tuvo que aprender a ser dura y a hacerse respetar por los demás cuando se quedó sola y para afrontar los problemas que se le presentaron después por haber acogido al rurouni. Pero había ocasiones en que esa dureza, o su pose de niña tonta y celosa no servían para consolar a un viudo que la buscaba porque la confundía con la esposa muerta.

Más si ese hombre era al que ella quería.

-Tranquilo, Kenshin. Aquí estoy. No voy a irme.- le susurró al oído. -No tengo nada que perdonarte… yo comprendo lo que pasó.-

Dos gotas cayeron sobre el rostro de Kaoru. Consternada, se dio cuenta de que Kenshin lloraba. Ella nunca lo había visto llorar antes, ni había sabido que lo hiciera.

-Yo sólo quería que fueras feliz…- murmuró de tal modo que a Kaoru se le hizo un poco difícil entenderle. Pero cuando lo hizo se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé… - respondió Kaoru cerrando los ojos.- Lo sé.-

Sintió nuevamente los labios de Kenshin posarse sobre los suyos, presionándolos un momento antes de restregar sus mejillas contra el rostro de ella. Aletargada con aquellas caricias, no se percató del momento en que le abrió la yukata, pero tuvo que ahogar un grito que amenazó con delatarla cuando uno de sus pezones fue mordisqueado. Su respiración se tornó agitada y al intentar apartarlo, tomándole la cabeza con las manos, éste sólo se aferró más a su cuerpo.

"Tengo que detenerlo, o irme de aquí." pensó antes de sentir la succión de su pecho. No tenía certeza de lo que estaba pasando, y si supiera qué nombre ponerle a lo que estaba sintiendo, no sería placer, sino miedo.

Nunca antes la habían besado, ni siquiera tocado. Y estaba bien porque así debían ser las cosas para una mujer soltera. Pero aunque algunas veces soñó con Kenshin haciéndole eso, claramente aquella no era la circunstancia deseada.

-Kenshin, despierta… yo no soy… -

-No, despertar no… no de nuevo.- suplicó el pelirrojo, abrazándola.- No te vayas.-

Kaoru levantó las manos para moverlo y despertarlo de una vez, pues era evidente para ella que Kenshin dormía e incluso soñaba. Tal vez no fuera extraño ese sueño profundo tomando en cuenta que llevaba días sin dormir, además de dos batallas recientes en el cuerpo. Incluso el hecho de haberle contado su historia a los amigos debía de haber resultado emocionalmente muy agotador para un hombre reservado como él.

-Tomoe… -

¿Cuántas veces habría despertado llamando a una mujer que no volvería? ¿Cuántas noches habrían de pasar para dejar de hacerlo? Kaoru había soñado muchas veces que veía a su padre y apresurada corría para abrazarlo en sueños, encontrándose luego despierta y sola. Ella daría sus dos brazos por volver a verlo una vez más. Pero es que además, la separación con su padre se había dado con paz entre ellos, lo que la hacía sentir, en comparación a Kenshin, sumamente afortunada.

"Él también daría lo que fuera por estar con esa mujer, una vez más. Y yo haría lo que sea por brindarle un poco de calma. ¡Oh, Kenshin! Tengo celos de Tomoe pero si esta noche te hace sentir mejor que sea ella, yo…"

Dejó el suave forcejeo y lo abrazó cuando Kenshin posó la cara sobre el valle entre sus pechos. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando reprimir los temblores de su cuerpo y lo besó entre los cabellos tanto como su propio cuerpo se lo permitió, dado el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para doblar el cuello y alcanzarlo.

Pronto Kenshin alcanzó su rostro para besarlo sin dejarle apenas espacio para respirar, susurrando palabras cariñosas de amor y disculpa. Como si cada una de esas palabras fuera un alfiler que se clavaba en el corazón de la joven, un dolor físico se apoderó de su pecho al comprender que ese hombre nunca sería de Kaoru Kamiya, por más que lo quisiera. Pero aún ese dolor poco podía prepararla para el momento que dada su nula experiencia, no supo prever. Kenshin la penetró de un solo golpe, haciéndola morderse los labios para ahogar un grito. No tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse o tomarse un respiro, menos para intentar escapar de él y de esa sensación de que la habían desgarrado entre las piernas. Una embestida y luego otra y otra acabaron por hacerla llorar en tanto aquel hombre de cabello rojo que siempre procuraba protegerla aún cuando ella no quería, le estaba causando una enorme herida.

Sin dejar de penetrarla, acomodó su cuerpo sobre el de ella para abrazarla. Kaoru sentía su mejilla mojada aplastada contra un hombro menudo, duro como una roca, caliente y húmedo a la vez. Con el peso de Kenshin sobre ella, sus brazos apretándola y su cuerpo entrando y saliendo fuertemente de entre sus piernas, la joven perdía el aire de sus pulmones con cada nueva intrusión de él. Sentía que se ahogaba… ¿Dónde estaba eso bonito que según algunas chicas ella debía sentir? ¿Cómo era posible que algo así doliera tanto?

De pronto notó que poco quedaba del dolor anterior y que incluso la horrible sensación de transformaba en algo placentero. Kenshin no cesó el movimiento que inconscientemente buscaba poseer físicamente a esa mujer con la que soñaba, hasta que finalmente su erección estalló dentro de la joven que lo acarició hasta que se quedó tranquilo. Que lo besó infinitas veces y le acarició el cabello hasta que ambos se calmaron; que decidió retirarse de allí cuando lo escuchó respirar acompasado y que tomando su agua y su palmatoria, salió en puntillas del cuarto.

No supo que una vez afuera corrió al baño para estar sola y asearse. Seguramente si hubiera imaginado lo que Kaoru estaba sufriendo en ese momento por su causa, se habría suicidado. Pero como no fue así, tuvo un sueño tranquilo. Tanto que al despertar, se sintió casi feliz.

* * *

-No es cierto.- dijo Kenshin asombrado al escuchar el relato. -Yo no pude… -

-Pudiste y lo hiciste.- dijo Misao.- No creo que Kaoru tenga motivo alguno para mentirme a mí en esa historia.-

Megumi abrazaba a Kaoru, mirando acusadoramente a Kenshin.

-Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche.- comenzó la doctora.- Y a Tsubame y a mí nos llamó la atención el que Kaoru no estuviera en el cuarto cuando despertamos. Entró unos minutos después, diciendo que había salido a tomar agua. Y sobre lo que te di para dormir, en verdad te hizo efecto si no puedes recordar tal cosa. Pero es un efecto que he observado en otros pacientes.-

-No es posible.- dijo Kenshin esta vez de pie.- Yo no… Pero Kaoru, ¿por qué lo hizo, por qué no me despertó?-

La joven habló con un hilo de voz.

-Traté, pero… Kenshin, yo te amaba, más que a mi vida incluso. Sonabas tan triste y pensé que todo eso podría aliviarte un poco.-

-Pero… ¡Por Kami!… ¡Me lo hubiera dicho! ¡Yo le pregunté por el nombre de… !-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para atormentarte a ti mismo con eso? ¿Para castigarte por haber tomado a una muchacha pensando que era otra? Yo creí que si guardaba el secreto, estarías bien y no te sentirías en deuda conmigo. Pero me equivoqué… si hubiera sabido todo lo que pasaría, te lo habría dicho, porque de ser mi protector pasaste a ser mi verdugo. Entendí tarde eso y cuando te quise contar la verdad, no quisiste nunca escucharme.-

-No puedo creer… - Kenshin miró a Misao.- ¡Yo no sabía!-

-A mí no me debes explicaciones ni disculpas, Himura. Por otra parte, tengo entendido que hay un tatami dado vuelta, en el que hay rastros de la sangre de Kaoru. Lo más seguro es que siga ahí, dentro de tu cuarto.-

Kenshin no esperó a que Misao terminara de hablar y corrió a su habitación ayudado de una vela. Dio vuelta un tatami y encontró una mancha rojiza, resultante seguramente de la mezcla entre semen y sangre que se dio sobre él. Apretó los puños sintiéndose más que nunca un miserable, y de vuelta en el patio, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para mantener la compostura, le dio las gracias a Misao y a Megumi por haberle aclarado el asunto. Misao le pidió alojamiento esa noche a Megumi, argumentando que Kenshin y Kaoru tendrían mucho que hablar.

Sin embargo, Kaoru estaba muy cansada. Tanto, que se metió a su habitación y se tapó de pies a cabeza, deseando quedarse dormida para no despertar más, pero las cosas no siempre se dan como uno las espera. Kenshin llegó tras ella.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

-Que sea mañana, por favor. Me siento mal. Tengo mucha vergüenza.- dijo Kaoru. Había oscurecido y antes de destaparle la cabeza, Kenshin encendió una lámpara.

-No debería sentirla, porque el avergonzado soy yo. Por ser incapaz de recordar ese momento, por haberle hecho pasar por penas tan grandes. Por no querer escuchar lo que quería contarme y obligarla a usar a otras personas para lograr que la tomara en cuenta. ¡Pero estaba tan celoso de ese otro hombre! Muchas veces pensaba que si yo averiguaba su nombre, lo mataría, sin importar mis promesas, por eso no quería que me lo dijera.-

-Nunca ha habido otro hombre, desde el día en que te confundí con Battousai. Mañana hablaremos todo lo que queramos, pero ahora, ¿me dejarías dormir?.-

Kenshin la miró esperanzado.

-Desde luego que sí. Pero, ¿puedo dormir aquí?.-

-Como gustes.- respondió Kaoru cerrando los ojos.- Trae tu futón.-

Obediente, Kenshin trajo su cama y la puso paralela, al lado de su esposa. Ella le daba la espalda, sin embargo, pensó mucho en Kaoru. Nunca antes nadie había hecho tal cosa para evitarle una pena más. Nadie hubiera aguantado lo que Kaoru si no fuera todo eso respaldado con un amor fuerte. Todos esos meses, pensando que ella había pasado la noche con otro hombre, la joven no había hecho más que tragarse su desesperación y lo soportaba. Ella lo quería y de eso, Kenshin no tenía ninguna duda.

Pero la había acorralado, no le había dejado opción. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo ojerosa que estaba, de lo delgada. ¿Cómo era posible que él le haya hecho tanto daño?

Recordaba claramente el sueño que había tenido esa noche. Había sido con Tomoe. Había sido su despedida de Tomoe, porque no había vuelto a soñar con ella, pero en cambio, con Kaoru, lo había hecho cada noche.

¿Y qué podía hacer ahora, si la había enfermado con sus silencios, con sus celos? Cuando Kaoru se acercaba sonriente a mostrarle algo, la rechazaba. No dejaba que ella le expresara su cariño, ni él le demostraba el suyo. Le había hecho entender que lo que ella hizo había sido un acto aborrecible, y ahora él comprendía que todo lo que Kaoru hacía era por amor.

Cerró los ojos y no los abrió más, pues cerca del amanecer, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

-Esta noche habrá un carnaval.- dijo Misao a Kaoru.- Sé que te gustará. Y en una semana más, seré la esposa de Shinomori.-

Kaoru sonrió animadamente y sin duda se veía mucho mejor ahora. Diez días lejos de Kenshin habían obrado el milagro y Misao podía ver a una Kaoru más tranquila y conforme con la vida.

-¿Iremos?.- preguntó la joven mientras se hacía una coleta alta y la adornaba con una cinta rosa.

-Claro que iremos. Veremos los bailes, comeremos cosas ricas… ¡Será una gran fiesta!-

Megumi las acompañaba. Había llegado un nuevo médico a Tokio, asi que le había dejado sus pacientes a él durante su ausencia.

-Esta noche nos divertiremos. Yo voto por beber sake hasta emborracharnos. ¿Alguien me apoya?.-

Las tres mujeres de ese cuarto, más las ninjas Okon y Omasu se arreglaron con esmero y partieron a la fiesta, acompañadas de los hombres de la casa. Desde luego, Misao no se despegó del lado de Aoshi.

-Allá están.- dijo Sanosuke a Yahiko al descubrir a las mujeres en medio de la multitud. -Kenshin, vamos en dirección norte.-

El aludido miró en la dirección que Sano le indicaba y pronto se topó con Kaoru. No pensó mucho y abriéndose paso entre la gente, corrió hasta ella.

-¿Kaoru?-

La joven, que estrenaba kimono nuevo, se volvió para mirarlo.

-Kenshin.- murmuró, mirándolo fijo.

-¿Daría una vuelta conmigo?-

La joven miró a sus amigas. Misao se adelantó.

-Te estamos vigilando, Himura. Una lágrima más y te machacaremos entre todos.-

El pelirrojo asintió y guió a Kaoru a un lugar tranquilo y aparte. Él había crecido en esas calles y sabía por donde tomar atajos.

-Leí su carta.- comenzó el pelirrojo, algo nervioso.

-Lo sé. Te agradezco que me hayas dado estos días. Sabía que lo comprenderías.-

Kaoru había partido a la mañana siguiente de que Kenshin supiera la verdad. Era algo que tenía planeado de antes. Le había dejado una carta contándole que se iba a Kyoto con Misao, y que si se lo decía era porque sabía que de todas maneras daría con ella, pero que al menos, fuera gentil y le diera unos días de ventaja, porque se iba para estar sola y para pensar.

-Me siento mucho mejor.- dijo finalmente la joven.- Kyoto es un bonito lugar.-

-Me alegro que le guste.- dijo Kenshin mirando sus pies caminar.- ¿Le gustaría mirar la luna bañándose en el río?-

Con Kenshin tan amable, Kaoru se sentía tímida. Asintió en vez de contestar y lo siguió hasta una ribera. Su esposo la notó callada y con dolor, se preguntó si volvería a relucir aquella chiquilla alegre a la que él conoció.

-Es muy bonito esto.- dijo Kaoru.- El río parece de plata. Además… -

No siguió hablando, porque las manos de Kenshin la ceñían desde la espalda, por la cintura, acercándola al pecho de él, haciéndola apoyarse. Su corazón se desbocó, latió acelerado, sin embargo, se dejó llevar.

-Es hermosa. Esta noche brilla con todo su esplendor.-

-La luna es muy bonita.- repuso Kaoru nerviosa. Nunca había estado así de cerca de Kenshin desde aquella noche.

-No hablo de la luna, sino de usted.- dijo él, guiándola para que se volviera, sin soltarla.- Hablo de las muchas ganas que tengo de pedirle que regrese a la casa y acepte a este hombre tonto de nuevo en su vida.-

Si Kaoru hubiera estado hecha de otra cosa que no fuera piel, músculos y huesos, de seguro se hubiese derretido.

-Lo hice mal. Me porté pésimo y lo siento. Me va a faltar vida para pedirle perdón, pero si no es demasiado tarde todavía, si usted me concediera una segunda oportunidad, yo ocuparía mi vida sólo en hacerla sonreír como antes. Me gastaría los días haciéndola feliz.-

Kenshin se acercó para besarla, pero Kaoru suavemente lo esquivó.

-No tienes que esforzarte tanto, Kenshin. Estar casada contigo es mucho más de lo que pedí alguna vez. Me hubiera gustado ser más madura para contarte lo que pasaba… pero desde esa noche comprendí que siempre serías de Tomoe y por mí está bien. Yo de verdad me conformo con que me quieras un poquito.-

-¡No!- dijo Kenshin molesto, soltándola.-No me puede pedir eso. Kaoru… yo la amo. La amo tanto que la intenté destruir cuando pensé que no sería nunca mía. La amo tanto que no es usted la que debe pedir un poco de mi corazón, porque lo tiene por completo. Esa noche que ha marcado tanto el inicio de nuestra nueva vida, yo me despedí de Tomoe, porque usted era la persona que estaba en mis pensamientos. Siempre pensé que una forma de honrar su memoria sería no enamorándome nunca más de nadie, pero no resultó así, porque la conocí a usted y me olvidé de todo lo demás. El día en que usted sufrió el aborto de nuestro hijo, yo pensaba pedir su mano de verdad. Pero ese día estaba tan enojado… -

Una mano pequeña hizo contacto con su mejilla izquierda, donde había una cicatriz en forma de cruz. Kenshin la tomó con la suya y pronto se acercó a Kaoru nuevamente.

La joven cerró los ojos y Kenshin no siguió esperando. La besó en los labios, tranquilo, saboreando su sabor dulce. Un poco se apartó de ella.

-Ya estamos casados, pero después del matrimonio de Misao y Aoshi, ¿aceptaría volver conmigo, para iniciar la vida matrimonial que siempre debimos tener?-

Kaoru lo abrazó, apoyando una mejilla en su hombro. Kenshin se dio como bien respondido y le acarició la espalda.

-Nunca más la voy a hacer llorar, lo prometo. Nunca más.-

* * *

Kaoru despertó en medio de la noche con sed. Tanta, que se levantó a buscar agua. Al terminar de beber se volvió hacia la puerta y quedó paralizada por unos momentos al ver la sombra de Kenshin en el umbral.

Sin mediar palabras, se abalanzó sobre ella. Acorralándola contra un mueble, la comenzó a besar sin dejarle espacio siquiera para respirar, abriéndose paso con una mano por la obertura de la yukata, con el fin de acariciarle una pierna. De inmediato, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó de vuelta al futón.

-¿Por qué se levantó?- demandó saber, colocándose sobre ella.

-Kenshin, tenía sed… - dijo Kaoru risueña, con el corazón aún acelerado por el susto.- Y no pasa nada. No le vi caso a molestarte por eso.-

-Debió haberme despertado. Cuando estoy solo sin usted, siento la necesidad de ir a buscarla.- dijo Kenshin.- Siempre ha sido así. ¿Por qué aún no lo ha comprendido?-

-Porque tal vez, me gusta que me busques.- respondió ella.

Tierno, cariñoso y gentil, Kenshin hizo el amor a su esposa dejándole en claro que el compromiso que había hecho con ella había ido muy en serio. La besó, le hizo cariños y la mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo hasta que se quedó dormida, y aún cuando la escuchó respirar acompasado, no la soltó.

No era un santo: sabía que si Kaoru se hubiese entregado a otro hombre, le habría hecho la vida imposible hasta el fin, pero no había sido así y eso de todas maneras lo tenía muy contento. No podía evitar ser celoso: siempre viviendo al límite lo había hecho desarrollar una faceta de la que no estaba muy orgulloso, pero que no podía controlar. Al menos, Kaoru le era fiel, lo amaba y lo había perdonado. Y por eso Kenshin, con toda la sinceridad de su corazón, se había propuesto hacerla feliz, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Y a juzgar por el modo en que Kaoru sonreía, tranquila en sueños, parecía que lo estaba logrando.

* * *

**Fin acto único.**

**Nunca más te haré llorar.**

**Abril 10, 2010.**

Notas de autora:

Hola!!!

Busquen en Youtube el siguiente video: Domoto Koichi - Kagen no tsuki. ¡¡Es genial! Es un video clip basado en Rurouni Kenshin, asi que al menos salen Kenshin y Kaoru. (Parece Tomoe al principio, pero es Kaoru) La historia es triste, pero vale mucho la pena verlo.

Por acá las cosas estupendas. Tanto así, que si no he subido esta semana algo de Prisionera, ha sido porque escribí dos fanfics.

Resulta que por Facebook estoy afiliada a un grupo que se llama "Amo leer y/o escribir fanfics", y ese grupo ha organizado un concurso de fickers. Mi idea original era mandar a competencia "Al Caer la Tarde" o "La Flor Roja", sin embargo, al tiempo de revisarlos, pensé que si bien eran buenos en su nivel, sería más divertido si escribía algo nuevo para la competencia, y me lo tomé tan en serio, que desarrollé dos ideas distintas.

La primera es la que ven aquí. Es lo que yo describiría como "el típico fic donde Kaoru sufre por culpa de Kenshin y al final se reconcilian" Ya sé que ha sido predecible, pero también sé que a muchas de repente nos gustan este tipo de historias, sin embargo, por su tono más feliz, decidí que la historia **_"Una Mujer Especial"_** merecía ir a batallar por una medalla, asi que espero que la busquen y la lean para dejar algún comentario que me pueda servir para ganar puntos. De todas maneras, la publicaré bajo mi autoría después de resuelto el concurso, el 18 de este mes.

Pueden buscarla bajo el nombre de autor de: **_Amo escribir y leer fanfics_**. Espero que me apoyen, se los agradecería mucho.

Blankaoru.


End file.
